Yui Kodai
|romaji = Kodai Yui |alias = |birthday = December 19 |age = 15 (first appearance) 16 (current) |gender = Female |height = 160 cm (5'3") |weight = |hair = Black |eye = Cerulean |bloodtype = B |quirk = Size |status = Alive |birthplace = |family = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = |fightingstyle = Long-range combat |debut = Chapter 26 |debutanime = Episode 15 |voice = Yurianne Eve |eng voice = Madeleine Morris |image gallery = Yes }} |Kodai Yui}}, also known as , is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Yui is a young girl with shoulder-length, bob-shaped hair, sideswept to her right with some shorter strands hanging above her eyes. She has fair skin, an athletic build, cerulean eyes, and she's usually seen wearing a neutral expression on her face. Her hero costume consists of a simple red bodysuit with a white collar trim, a matching ”V” pattern running over her chest and around her upper arms, which also includes a short white skirt with a red design at the front, dipping so it follows the one in her chest. She wears plain vambraces, as well as a hat which resembles the front of a baseball cap, colored red with white U-shaped lines around the sides, with a metal piece resembling a fin attached at the back of the strap around her head. She has a belt at her waist and straps around her shoulders, what appears to be an oval-shaped gemstone set between them on her chest, each adorned with a small pouch, containing the various nuts, bolts and all of the other small metal pieces she likes to use with her Quirk. Gallery Yui_Kodai_Hero_Costume_Color.png|Yui's hero costume color scheme. Personality Yui is a quiet girl that rarely expresses any emotions; some of her classmates even consider her a kūdere. Despite her silent demeanor, Yui has shown to care for her classmates, most prominently during the Forest Training Camp Arc, when she looks after her Juzo Honenuki and Ibara Shiozaki after they get knocked unconscious by Mustard's poisonous gas. Although she rarely talks and has no expression, Yui isn't moody. When she's happy, she says 'Mm!' When she eats her favorite tomatoes, she says 'MM!' Abilities Quirk : Yui's Quirk grants her the ability to alter the size of nonliving objects that she has interacted with. Its appears to be activated by Yui touching her fingertips together. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *Her name contains the kanji for , and . *Yui's rankings on the Popularity Polls are as following: **Ranked 118th place in the 4th Popularity Poll. *The crest on the hat of Yui’s hero costume resembles 's . Ultraseven is known for changing in size, which is the same as the effect Yui's Quirk has. **Her hero costume's color scheme of largely red with silver streaks seems to further this connection. In addition, said costume has what appears to be a homage to the , a special organ many Ultras have that can be found either on the sternum or on/around the sternoclavicular joint. *Volume 22 mentions that Yui was unaware that a group of boys formed a fan club for her during her middle school years, even after she graduated. *Yui also appears to like matryoshka dolls. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-B Category:Characters from Shimane Category:Emitters Category:Hero Interns